In conventional hot melt adhesive dispensing module systems, a hot melt adhesive dispensing nozzle member is adapted to be fixedly mounted upon a hot melt adhesive dispensing module as a result of the hot melt adhesive dispensing nozzle member being effectively mounted upon or operatively engaged by an internally threaded nut member, and subsequently, the internally threaded nut member is threadedly engaged with an externally threaded body portion of a hot melt adhesive dispensing module seat member so as to fixedly capture the hot melt adhesive dispensing nozzle member therebetween. The hot melt adhesive dispensing nozzle member is provided with a predetermined number of hot melt adhesive dispensing or discharge ports arranged within a predetermined pattern, and therefore, it is imperative that, when the hot melt adhesive dispensing nozzle member is completely or fully mounted upon the hot melt adhesive dispensing module, the hot melt adhesive dispensing nozzle member will be disposed at a predetermined angular position or orientation with respect to the longitudinal axis of the hot melt adhesive dispensing module in order to permit the hot melt adhesive dispensing or discharge ports of the hot melt adhesive dispensing nozzle member to achieve a predeterminedly desired hot melt adhesive dispensing pattern upon a particular underlying substrate.
It is therefore to be appreciated that, when the internally threaded nut member is being threadedly engaged upon the externally threaded body portion of the hot melt adhesive dispensing module seat member, the installation personnel must employ, for example, a first wrench-type tool, or the like, for effectively engaging or grasping the hot melt adhesive dispensing nozzle member so as to ensure that the angular orientation of the hot melt adhesive dispensing nozzle member is in fact maintained or retained at the predeterminedly desired angular orientation with respect to the longitudinal axis of the hot melt adhesive dispensing module. In addition, in conjunction with the aforenoted use or employment of the first wrench-type tool or the like, the installation personnel must also employ a second wrench-type tool or the like for effectively engaging or grasping the internally threaded nut member so as to be able to rotate the same relative to the hot melt adhesive dispensing module seat member in order to achieve the threaded engagement of the internally threaded nut member upon the externally threaded body portion of the hot melt adhesive dispensing module seat member. This use or employment, and simultaneous manipulation of the two different wrench-type tools, in connection with both the hot melt adhesive dispensing nozzle member and the internally threaded nut member, is difficult and awkward to achieve, is tedious over time, and is time-consuming for the installation personnel.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved quick installation hot melt adhesive dispensing nozzle assembly, for use in connection with hot melt adhesive dispensing modules, wherein, for example, the internally threaded nut member and the hot melt adhesive dispensing nozzle member are effectively connected together such that the resulting assembly can then be readily mounted upon the hot melt adhesive dispensing module seat member as a result of the use of only a single tool, or manual manipulation, which is adapted to operatively engage the internally threaded nut member in order to achieve the fixed installation of the hot melt adhesive dispensing nozzle member upon the hot melt adhesive dispensing module.